Misconception
by FAP
Summary: To think after that night she left him. To think after that night she had children; his children. And to think after 19 years; the eighteen year old triplet's want to beat the crap out of him.
1. Chapter 1

Yo I've been away from ff for a while now… to long… yeah go ahead and scream (cover's ears) it's just that I hadn't really had any inspiration really…..I've been obsessing over DeviantART.. I have an account there! Yeah go check it oout:

http:/ misuto-sama3. deviantart .com/ (just take out the spaces)

if you reader's are fan's of iUchiha.. and of chapter two.. then well here you go!

And I plan on updating with that hetalia request sooner or later 3 don't hit meh! I have sooo much update's to do! Well enough of the delay! Let's get on with the story!

Oh and shout out to DarkBlueLynx she helped me get my story set straight! ^^ yeah if she didn'tt straighten out meh plot… It would've been undeveloped.. so thank you! ^^

Summary: To think after that night she left him. To think after that night she had children; his children. And to think after 19 years; the eighteen year old triplet's want to beat the crap out of him. (iUchiha chapter two story)

Note: I changed one of the child's name… and for better understanding of the plot I suggest you read iUchiha (a story of mine; you have to read the second chap. But you don't have to.)

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**Chapter one: a new beginning; a new plan, and a new life**

* * *

><p>"Mom! We have to go!"<p>

The sound of rapid foot steps were heard through out the small house.

"So soon?" A pink haired woman appeared around the corner. She stared at her babies; they resembled him in every way. The dark hair, the pale yet tan faces; and the tall statures.

"Hn. Mom I don't understand why we have to wear this crap!" Said person's green eyed stare moved to her youngest. She felt the similar pain her chest. The spiked ebony hair; the annoyed onyx stare; and the tall built figure reminded her so much of him. Of what they could've been.

She giggled slightly as she watched the youngest fail his arms around; pointing towards the full body cloak that him and his sibling's wore.

"It's to damn hot to wearing this." He frowned, and gestured toward his body gesturing to the cloak.

She sighed. You know Daisuke; you have to wear it because of your mission."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "But mom," his eye's going large. "No body will even recognize us! All we have to do is sweep into the village and drop off a scroll and then boom! We're done."

"Listen you tomato-hime; mom told us we have to get our ANBU tat's if we want to go on more missions. So suck it up, or shut the hell up."

The pink haired woman grinned at her second eldest; she was beautiful. Her dark black hair held a tinge of red as her icy-blue eye's glowed with amusement. She stood a half head taller then her mother.

"Shut up! I know you don't want to wear that stupid cloak any more then I do!" Sakura smiled as she saw her daughter smirk.

"No," she stepped up and poked Daisuke's forehead. "I like it. It keep's the pervs at bay."

Dark eye's rolled them selves, as the owner crossed his bandaged arms. He snorted and lifted his chin in defiance. "Who'd want to look at your ugly ass?"

Which was a total lie; all of her kids were gorgeous. Daisuke stood a proud 6'1, with broad steady shoulder's which were covered by the tips of his bangs. A mess of black hair stuck out on the back of his head, the rest of his hair coming out in peaks over his forehead, slightly covering his full eye-lashed eyes. Miko took after her mother in her petite but filled out body that held immense power. She had gorgeous silk red tinted black hair which she always kept mid-chest length. Her narrow blue eye's glowed of her usual snarky attitude, but held a slight ting of hostility. Her pale tone stood out more then her brother's considering that she was the second born.

"ITAI!"

The loud yelp's of pain woke Sakura out of her revere as she laughed at her oldest behavior. His hands were still in the air at head bumbing positions as he walked toward his mother. Itachi was the one that stood out the most; with his shoulder length hair and his strange natural laugh lines. Considering the boy never laughed out side the presence of his family.

Her face was confronted with the worried expression for his frail mother. He knew her body packed a steam load of power; but during the year's, it seemed she was loosing it. Of course him and his siblings kept her physically well, with all the training they did; it was amazing that they couldn't even match her power. Not ever once during any of their family spar's could they land a hand on her –not as though they wanted to hurt their precious mother- , they didn't call her the Fifth hokage's apprentice for nothing.

From an outsider's view; she looked like a physically strong woman. But from their view, they knew she was, and still hurting. She was a wreck on the inside; emotion's and nightmare's tarring her apart. But she knew- they knew that she kept standing for them. For their sake she kept her strong stubborn will.

Sakura smiled and looked into his glowing black eyes. "Hai Ita-chan," she brought her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm doing fine. Just trying to explain to Suke-chan why he need's the cloak."

Itachi stared blankly at his foolish younger brother. "You need to keep the cloak." He said briskly.

Said son snorted. "You're a mama's boy."

His lips rose in a smirk. "Say's the boy who tries to sleep in mom's bed because of his 'nightmares."

Daisuke flushed in embarrassment while Miko howled with laughter while slapping her bended knee. She shifted up grinning, "Nice one aniki! Remember the 'thunderstorm' accident'?"

He smirked.

"H-Hey! Lightning is fuckin' scary! Besides," he shifted towards the right wall. "It isn't natural for the sky to make loud noises."

Sakura let out a giggle as she watched the two children snort. "It's okay, don't tease your younger brother because he still has Mr. Tomato."

Miko howled with a new batch of laughter. She lifted a shaky finger towards Daisuke. "You still have that old thing?"

Blood rushed to his face. "He's NOT old!" He faced his mother, "You weren't supposed to tell them that!" He whined.

Sakura feigned an innocent look. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that?"

A sudden beep interrupted their family moment. "Oh! Look at the time kids! You have to head for Konoha!" She shuffled and grabbed onto each of their abandoned pack's that rested on the kitchen counter. She flung them at them and gripped their collars and dragged towards the door. She paused to open the door and continued to shove them out the door. Itachi glimpsed at his frantic mother, letting a smirk adorn his face as he slipped on the pack under the light black cloak. "That eager to get rid of us mom?"

Sakura froze, and her eye's widened. She quickly turned and shuffled over to her babies. "NO! I just don't want you to be late with your first meeting of the Hokage! He doesn't know who you are and we want to make a good impression!" She placed a quick kiss onto his cheek.

She ran towards Daisuke; who was tugging at the collar of the cloak. He looked up as his mother tipped toed to reach his cheek. He had to bend over slightly for her to reach. "I like the blond grandma better. She kept our secret hidden."

Sakura sighed; she knew they wouldn't get over it. The day she informed her master that she wanted to let her babies hidden was a crappy day. She remembered the promise she made her keep; to let her and her children live in secret. Knowing that no one of the present day knew what happened with the Haruno/ Uchiha.

"You never know sweetie; this new Hokage will keep our secret hidden; trust me."

Daisuke eye's gleamed with defiance. "But we don't even know this guy! All that was sent to us three years ago was a scroll from the granny that she was stepping down. What if he tries to hurt us?" _Hurt you_.

The hidden words didn't go unnoticed by the small family. She smiled softly and gave him another kiss. "It's okay Suke-chan; we'll be okay."

He grunted in disbelief; but still let it pass. His careful eye's moved with her figure as she reached his older sister. She was tying her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck as she leaned down for her mother to kiss her cheek. Once all ready the three siblings's covered their face's with their hoods; an expressionless mask covering their features.

Sakura was walking away when she remembered something. "Do you have the picture?"

They all nodded and pulled out similar pictures of a happy family.

Miko let the façade fade as she snorted. "Yeah but Tomato-hime would probably loose his the second day we arrive there." Her thumb gabbing out to side facing the blushing opened mouth sibling.

Daisuke groaned out a small defiance. But face it; his older sister was most likely right.

Sakura grinned. "It's alright, we got plenty more then where that came from."

Sakura the silently raised up three fingers's and twirled the third finger around the middle finger. She placed a kiss on the finger tips and lowered it to her heart and saluted it from there. The kids followed the familiar hand gesture, Sakura smiled.

"Be safe." She whispered.

They responded with a soft, "We will." And disappeared into the trees.

Sakura let out a soft smile and retreated back into her home.

* * *

><p>After two hours of tree hopping in silence; Daisuke spoke up. "Itachi, you know the plan right?"<p>

Itachi smirked and nodded. "Confront that Uchiha- Bastard."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Whew! That is done! If you want to know the reason of my disappearance just go to here:<p>

http:/ misuto-sama3. deviantart .com/ (just take out the spaces)

I've been posting pic's like crazy…. Go check them out please ^^

**Review=inspiration=_FASTER UPDATES_**

(I would like for the ten if that's appreciated.. but doesn't matter…)

che I know it's short but it's like 4:48 in the morning and I'm tired 3


	2. Chapter 2

**SOrry about the wait ^^'.. I've been busy with summer and going back to collage, and deviantART (link on profile)**

**Thank's to the following for the reviews:**

**kaugra: Thank you ^^**

**DarkBlueLynx: We'll have to see XD MDI and saku are in the pic... and We'll have to see in this chapter and the next ^^**

**Hotaru Himura:Nah, he's not married ^^ I know I never like when he's married though sometimes... lmao XD**

**and thanks,wait and do you have DeviantART?**

**minniemousemom**:**  
><strong>

**Yes! Kick is ass! lmao ^^**

**raven rose 101:and here you go ^^**

**BadassAlec: yup Naruto's going to be there! And they will beat his ass XD.. thanks ^^**

**sleeplygirl: Me too ^^? But if you want more info read the Iuchiha story that it was based on... and don't worry iUchiha is mine so yeah ^^'**

**man-chan: Thanks ^^**

**(Your name isn't there... I can't see it,,,, but thanks for the review anonymous reviewer!):**

**thanks! ^^**

**WElll you'll just have to continue to read now wont you? lol ^^**

* * *

><p>Summary: To think after that night she left him. To think after that night she had children; his children. And to think after 19 years; the eighteen year old triplet's want to beat the crap out of him. (iUchiha chapter two story)<p>

Note: I changed one of the child's name… and for better understanding of the plot I suggest you read iUchiha (a story of mine; you have to read the second chap. But you don't have to.)

IMPORTANT NOTE: Sai will be Sasuke's brother

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**Chapter two: A new Konoha**

* * *

><p>"DAD!"<p>

Sasuke sighed. It's been like that ever since, ever since the the Hyuuga married the dobe. Mini dobe's just keep popping out all over the place.

Naruto turned around sheepishly. "Sorry Teme. I told them I was training."

The dark hair man bent to pick up the fallen Kunai. "Hn. I don't know why that Hyuuga girl married you." Sasuke turned towards the now fallen Hokage. "Konoha doesn't need anymore dobe's"

The dark haired preteen laughed from his dad's back. "Yeah what ever Teme-sensei! The world doesn't need any more chicken haired bastard's!" Naruto laughed at his son.

Despite the rude words; Sasuke smirked. "Hn. And the world doesn't need any dobe's."

Naruto laughed harder. While the boy just gawked. He then lifted a grimy finger, "Yeah! Well! Um..."

Sasuke turned, shaking his head. When he turned back, Naruto was already was on feet holding his son in a head lock. The dark haired boy frowned and released him self from his father's hold. Rubbing his head he faced Sasuke; "I don't get why Kushina-nee; respects you." He flung his hands into the air: "I don't get how she passed your gennin team! I mean, I'm still on your team and suffering everyday!"

Sasuke smirked; remembering his first gennin team; which were all probably 18 by now. Uzumaki Kushina; Hyuuga Kenji: and Uchiha Sora. The milky blonde female, was his favorite student; well considering that she was his favorite god daughter. His nephew was okay, developing pretty well considering he was an ANBU. And finally, the Hyuuga. Talk about a brat. The boy was to much of his father and less of his mother in his opinion.

He never talked, but when he did he always answered with a 'Hn', or an 'Ah'. Wasn't he taught how to speak? But hey; at least the kid listened to him.

"Tou-san!" The males turned around toward the female voice. Sasuke smiled, his favorite student.

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Naruto beamed, his arm's opened wide.

Kushina let her father embrace her. That's when she noticed her 'uncle'. "Oh! oji-chan, good afternoon!"

Sasuke nodded in greeting. Naruto frowned playfully. "When the daughter of the great Uzumaki Naruto greets you. You bow."

Sasuke smirked. "What ever dobe."

"Naruto-sama!" The ninja on the field faced towards the new voices. The figures stopped in front of Naruto, "Your needed in the tower."

Sasuke faced his former student's. The dark haired uchiha turned towards his uncle, "Hello oji-san"

He nodded at Sora. "Hn."

The oldest of the teen's turned towards his sensei; and nodded in greeting. Sasuke smirked at the long haired Hyuuga. He was about to speak when all of the kid's jumped in front of Naruto in a defensive stance.

"Step out-" Kushina barked out, her hardened pale blue eye's out lined by her families famous jutsu. The faint whisker's on her cheek's becoming more and more prominent.

"Or face-" Kenji spoke, stepping in front of his cousin. His leg's spread in the Hyuuga clans' fighting stance, with a large scroll in his arms.

"The consequences!" The last team mate stepping in front of his best friends figures; his dark blue eye's gleaming as he pulled out his tanto.

They all glared into the forest. "Of the famous team 7!"

Sasuke felt a sting of pride in his students.

Three hooded figures stepped from the tree's."Alright Alright! No need for the stupid wonder phrase's! Geez you villager's are so-"

The figure in the middle slapped the figure on the right on the back of the head. "Shut the hell up Tomato-hime!"

* * *

><p><em>Previously in the outskirt's of Konoha's Forest<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Itachi, do you know this Sasuke guy?" Daisuke-asked.<p>

Itachi glanced down to the next branch towards his younder brother. "Hn. What I know is that his last name is Uchiha."

Miko dodged an incoming branch, "That's all you know Ita-nii? How does he look like?"

Said 'Ita-nii' shrugged. "That's all mom had. And when I traveled to the village, he was never in the village neither the office."

Miko sighed. "So that's all we have huh." It wasn't a question.

"Hn."

Daisuke barked out laughter. "And you say I was the screw up!"

The elder sibling's looked down at the lower branch and deadpanned. "You were"

Daisuke gawked as the red head continued. "Yeah, there was something wrong with that Uchiha's sperm"

He glared at her statement. He puffed out his cheeks and raised out a familiar offending finger. "YOU-"

"Stop." The younger siblings glanced a confused look at their brother as they halted. Who was standing on a branch, his stern black eye's looking out east. Itachi feeling their confusing stares answered. "Six chakara's out east."

That was all he said, for them to mask their chakara and branch hop towards the field._  
><em>

_**.:Misconception:.**  
><em>

Miko broke the silence as she watched her sibling's crouch, and watch the scene in curiosity. "So, who do you think they are?"

Daisuke lowered his voice in a husky whisper. "I don't know. But the blonde that reek's of ramen seems like a total dobe." They nodded in agreement.

Miko rose an eyebrow. "Doesn't the black haired one seem familiar?" Their eye's redirected towards the tall figure; taking in his features.

They nodded. Miko and Itachi glanced between the dark haired figure and their brother.

"Yeah what ever Teme-sensei! The world doesn't need any more chicken haired bastard's!"

Daisuke muffled a laugh. "He's right, he does seem like a bastard ne?"

They once again nodded.

"Hn. And the world doesn't need any dobe's."

The triplet's nodded at the statement. They continued to watch, as new figures stepped forward. A few minutes passed before Miko turned to thump Daisuke in the head.

"Your going to get us caught if you keep sending out little bits of your chakara like that." She hissed.

Before Daisuke could respond the three younger ninja jumped in front of the blonde man, and barked out the command to reveal themselves.

"I told you, you ass"

* * *

><p>The dark haired preteen jumped in front of them. "Yeah! Or you'll feel the wrath of Uzumaki Minato!"<p>

The sibling's sweat dropped under their hoods.

Sasuke stepped forward, and looked at his god son. "Shut up dobe jr." He then faced towards the siblings. "What's your business in Konoha?"

The figure on the right snorted. "None of your business chicken ass."

Before Sasuke could retort; the tallest figure stepped up. "Exuse us for my foolish little brother's behavior," Sasuke flinched at the familiar term. "We are just looking for the Hokage tower."

Naruto looked at them suspiciously. "What's your business with the Hokage?"

The middle figure spoke stoically. "We just need to fill out some ANBU forms."

Naruto nodded, "It's the biggest tower in the village"

They nodded their thanks and disappeared. Naruto sighed, "Well teme, I'll be going."

Naruto then started walking off with his children. He then turned around, "Well I might as well disapprove those three brat's paper's. It'll make my life so much easier if I just fail them."

They both shared a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>This is for the reader's who didn't read iUchiha's second chapter ^^ and if you already did then skip towards the end.<strong>

**_Under your spell again._**  
><strong><em> I can't say no to you.<em>**  
><strong><em> Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't say no to you.<em>**

On their bed the pink haired medic sat. The black sheet's covered with her clothes; all packed in neat piles in case's. Next to her figure a pad and paper sat- blank. And in her hands a pair of red lace thongs that she was certain wasn't her's. To many time's she was broken down by her husbands' harsh cruel words.

_'Leave me'_

She winced

_'if only she was there; instead of you'_

Tears filled her eye's.

_'I probably don't even love you'_

She shuddered. She remembered again- the worse one.

_'I'm Sorry'_

* * *

><p><em>The door of the Uchiha house opened as the tired pink headed medic walked into her house. She waited for the warm embrace of her husband; as he would normally do. She waited for the sweet whisper's of nothings that he would give her after a hard day of work.<em>

_She just simply waited._

_And it never came._

_'Sakura. I'll be out late with my team discussing our week long mission next week. So don't expect me to be home until 10.'_

_Her eyebrows furrowed with recognition. She scowled as she remembered his team mate Mina would be there. The light red headed ANBU medic and Sakura had too many thing's in common. Light hair- Sakura's pink, and hers a light red. Dark eye's- Sakura's Emerald, her's Navy blue. Both were medics- except Sakura was one of the greatest medics in all of the five great nations, and her merely a student of Sakura with the rest of the Kohana medics. But Sakura was married to the Uchiha; and had respect for them and married men. But Mina had no respect for them or married men; she would still flaunt her self to any one who came around her. No matter what was on their left ring finger._

_Sakura let out a sigh, and ran a pale hand through her mid bicep hair (A/N: MEANING THAT IT COMES UP TO THERE) and slid out of her black sandals. She stepped into the hall closet and dropped the sandals with a small clack. She then took reached towards her shoulders to take off her white coat as she heard the front door open with a clash._

_'He must be home' She then wrapped her hand around the door knob and opened the door slightly. "Sasu-' the words stopped dead when her eye's met with the scene of a familiar light red head in the arms of her husband. Her tight fishnet clad legs were wrapped around his waist; her fish net arms around his neck. His right arm was under neath her back side while his left hand was behind him- searching wildly for something. When he moved away from the little table; she gasped as she saw the picture of their wedding day, was facing down. And next to it was his wedding ring._

_She let go of the door and slid down the closet wall- the tears falling freely. The slight eyeliner mixing with her tears. The gray tears reached her hands touching, caressing- her skin as they slipped from her fingers. She cried until she heard a slam. Shakily, she stood and walked out of the closet and walked down to their room door._

_She grasped the knob and pushed the door with force. She looked through her bangs; he was on top of her- both of them naked and sweating. Both frozen with shock as they saw her._

_"Sakura-sensei?" Her head snapped forward- her eye's hard with hate._

_"Don't you dare", she snarled with such malice that made Sasuke's chest filled with pride. "Call me that, after what you have done to me. I'll talk to Tsunade about finding you another teacher. Maybe there will still be a medic that doesn't know me who'll teach the like's of you." She sneered; the chances were slim, since most of- actually all of- the medics knew just who Haruno Uchiha Sakura was. Without even meeting her._

_"Sakura, there is no need for -"_

_She was livid._

_"Your DEFENDING her?"_

_She faced Sasuke. "Does our marriage mean nothing to you?" Her shoulders sagged, her rage gone. She looked up with wide doe eye's, tears brimming._

_Sasuke stepped closer. "Sakura. listen I did-"_

_"Don't you dare say you didn't know it was her! Your fucking ring is by the front door! By the wedding picture- you put down!"_

_Sasuke's eye's widened. "What are you talking about? Sakura you met me at the meeting!"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_Sasuke's face showed recognition. "You don-"_

_Sakura glared. "The hell I don't!"_

_She reached toward the door. "Bye Sasuke. I'll be back to get my stuff."_

_"Sakura wait!"_

_She was already gone._

* * *

><p>She smiled sadly at the memory. That happened a month ago. She remembered the night she got back to the house. She remembered how he stopped her.<p>

**_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._**  
><strong><em> Now I can't let go of this dream.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't breathe but I feel...<em>**

**_ Good enough,_**  
><strong><em> I feel good enough for you.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The pink haired medic stood in front of her door; her hand out stretched. She was considering stepping into the house but the screams interrupted her.<em>

_'Get the fuck out!' That was her Sasuke-kun._

_'Sasuke-kun-' That was the bitch._

_'You ruined my marriage!' So he did care huh?_

_'You said you wanted me!' Never mind..._

_'The HELL I did! You put up a genjutsu up!'_

_'Sasu-'_

_'IIE! You put up that jutsu so you can disguise your self!You just wanted in my pants! Your NOT SAKURA!'_

_So... she disguised herself as me.._

_Sakura reached towards the knob and walked into the room. Everything went silent._

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't breathe but I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough for you.<strong>_

_** Drink up sweet decadence.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can't believe that I feel...<strong>_

_'Sakura...' She ran up to Sasuke._

_'It's OK Sasuke-kun.. your forgiven' She knew she shouldn't let him so off easily. But she just couldn't let go of him. She knew she was being selfish, she just she was. But damn it he was hers first- and she hoped to god that she was his first._

_He wrapped his arms around her. And if she looked up from her spot off of his chest; she would've seen the smirk and the wink exchanged by the two._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good enough,<br>I feel good enough.  
>It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.<em>**

Her grip around the lace underwear tightened as she remembered. As she remembered the way she caught him again with the red headed tramp.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was standing out side of her home when she heard the noise's. The moans. She stood in the garden that was in front of their home; in front of the window- which curtains' were opened. Fresh tears formed around her black lashes as she saw her husband, and the red head on the black leather couch; kissing furiously. She took a look at his left hand- it was empty... no sign of the ring. Just as she expected. She was sitting on top of him her hands running through his hair, as were his. <em>

_This was the second time she caught them- today._

**_'Seems like they didn't get enough of each other.'_**

_She growled. The first time was during her morning break. And now... this was the second time were she took off for the rest of the day to celebrate something... with him._

**_'Check if she's using a genjutsu' her inner chided._**

_She did. And there was none._

**_'Let's bust his cheating ass!'_**

_For once... she let her inner take over. The door busted open, making the occupied couple jump. Mina stood and was walking nervously- but quickly- to the door. Sakura turned to Mina. "You know? I was going to forget the whole incident last month and continue your training... and maybe even recommend you to few other specialist's. But you can forget **that**. I was gonna keep this on the down low... but you can **forget** that to."_

_ She didn't respond. She just left._

_"Sakura she cast a gen-"_

_"FUCK OFF UCHIHA." Sasuke winced. She never called him that. "That was no genjutsu."_

_Sasuke looked downcast. "I'm sorry..."_

_"No. Fuck you."_

_"Tch. I wish it was her."_

_Her eye's widened. "Nani?"_

_"Should've married her. I mean at least she can ovulate."_

_"Sasu-"_

_He turned. "Forget it. Why don't you just leave?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.<em>**  
><strong><em> Pour real life down on me.<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<em>**  
><strong><em> Am I good enough for you to love me too?<em>**

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_  
><em><strong> 'cause I can't say no.<strong>_

But the one thing she didn't understand was that... wasn't one persons love enough for him. Wasn't her love just good enough for him? She looked up at the bags. It has been a long time since she felt this way... this broken. She looked towards the clock. 3:50... Only 20 more minutes till he get's home. She just had to escape this emotional prison. Nothing she held on to stayed... nothing was good enough for her. Her parents...her old village... her old family..hell not even her _husband_ stayed faithful.

Tears over flowing; she grabbed at the pen and paper- scribbling down her feelings furiously.

"Sakura? You home?"

She quickly stood and transported her things... carrying the twin life with her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his empty bedroom- finding a note on his wife's pillow.<p>

Sasuke's eye's widened at the words that was written.

**_Under your spell again._**  
><strong><em> I can't say no to you.<em>**  
><strong><em> Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't say no to you.<em>**

On their bed the pink haired medic sat. The black sheet's covered with her clothes; all packed in neat piles in case's. Next to her figure a pad and paper sat- blank. And in her hands a pair of red lace thongs that she was certain wasn't her's. To many time's she was broken down by her husbands' harsh cruel words.

_'Leave me'_

She winced

_'if only she was there; instead of you'_

Tears filled her eye's.

_'I probably don't even love you'_

She shuddered. She remembered again- the worse one.

_'I'm Sorry'_

* * *

><p><em>The door of the Uchiha house opened as the tired pink headed medic walked into her house. She waited for the warm embrace of her husband; as he would normally do. She waited for the sweet whisper's of nothings that he would give her after a hard day of work.<em>

_She just simply waited._

_And it never came._

_'Sakura. I'll be out late with my team discussing our week long mission next week. So don't expect me to be home until 10.'_

_Her eyebrows furrowed with recognition. She scowled as she remembered his team mate Mina would be there. The light red headed ANBU medic and Sakura had too many thing's in common. Light hair- Sakura's pink, and hers a light red. Dark eye's- Sakura's Emerald, her's Navy blue. Both were medics- except Sakura was one of the greatest medics in all of the five great nations, and her merely a student of Sakura with the rest of the Kohana medics. But Sakura was married to the Uchiha; and had respect for them and married men. But Mina had no respect for them or married men; she would still flaunt her self to any one who came around her. No matter what was on their left ring finger._

_Sakura let out a sigh, and ran a pale hand through her mid bicep hair (A/N: MEANING THAT IT COMES UP TO THERE) and slid out of her black sandals. She stepped into the hall closet and dropped the sandals with a small clack. She then took reached towards her shoulders to take off her white coat as she heard the front door open with a clash._

_'He must be home' She then wrapped her hand around the door knob and opened the door slightly. "Sasu-' the words stopped dead when her eye's met with the scene of a familiar light red head in the arms of her husband. Her tight fishnet clad legs were wrapped around his waist; her fish net arms around his neck. His right arm was under neath her back side while his left hand was behind him- searching wildly for something. When he moved away from the little table; she gasped as she saw the picture of their wedding day, was facing down. And next to it was his wedding ring._

_She let go of the door and slid down the closet wall- the tears falling freely. The slight eyeliner mixing with her tears. The gray tears reached her hands touching, caressing- her skin as they slipped from her fingers. She cried until she heard a slam. Shakily, she stood and walked out of the closet and walked down to their room door._

_She grasped the knob and pushed the door with force. She looked through her bangs; he was on top of her- both of them naked and sweating. Both frozen with shock as they saw her._

_"Sakura-sensei?" Her head snapped forward- her eye's hard with hate._

_"Don't you dare", she snarled with such malice that made Sasuke's chest filled with pride. "Call me that, after what you have done to me. I'll talk to Tsunade about finding you another teacher. Maybe there will still be a medic that doesn't know me who'll teach the like's of you." She sneered; the chances were slim, since most of- actually all of- the medics knew just who Haruno Uchiha Sakura was. Without even meeting her._

_"Sakura, there is no need for -"_

_She was livid._

_"Your DEFENDING her?"_

_She faced Sasuke. "Does our marriage mean nothing to you?" Her shoulders sagged, her rage gone. She looked up with wide doe eye's, tears brimming._

_Sasuke stepped closer. "Sakura. listen I did-"_

_"Don't you dare say you didn't know it was her! Your fucking ring is by the front door! By the wedding picture- you put down!"_

_Sasuke's eye's widened. "What are you talking about? Sakura you met me at the meeting!"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_Sasuke's face showed recognition. "You don-"_

_Sakura glared. "The hell I don't!"_

_She reached toward the door. "Bye Sasuke. I'll be back to get my stuff."_

_"Sakura wait!"_

_She was already gone._

* * *

><p>She smiled sadly at the memory. That happened a month ago. She remembered the night she got back to the house. She remembered how he stopped her.<p>

**_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._**  
><strong><em> Now I can't let go of this dream.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't breathe but I feel...<em>**

**_ Good enough,_**  
><strong><em> I feel good enough for you.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The pink haired medic stood in front of her door; her hand out stretched. She was considering stepping into the house but the screams interrupted her.<em>

_'Get the fuck out!' That was her Sasuke-kun._

_'Sasuke-kun-' That was the bitch._

_'You ruined my marriage!' So he did care huh?_

_'You said you wanted me!' Never mind..._

_'The HELL I did! You put up a genjutsu up!'_

_'Sasu-'_

_'IIE! You put up that jutsu so you can disguise your self!You just wanted in my pants! Your NOT SAKURA!'_

_So... she disguised herself as me.._

_Sakura reached towards the knob and walked into the room. Everything went silent._

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't breathe but I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough for you.<strong>_

_** Drink up sweet decadence.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can't believe that I feel...<strong>_

_'Sakura...' She ran up to Sasuke._

_'It's OK Sasuke-kun.. your forgiven' She knew she shouldn't let him so off easily. But she just couldn't let go of him. She knew she was being selfish, she just she was. But damn it he was hers first- and she hoped to god that she was his first._

_He wrapped his arms around her. And if she looked up from her spot off of his chest; she would've seen the smirk and the wink exchanged by the two._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good enough,<br>I feel good enough.  
>It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.<em>**

Her grip around the lace underwear tightened as she remembered. As she remembered the way she caught him again with the red headed tramp.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was standing out side of her home when she heard the noise's. The moans. She stood in the garden that was in front of their home; in front of the window- which curtains' were opened. Fresh tears formed around her black lashes as she saw her husband, and the red head on the black leather couch; kissing furiously. She took a look at his left hand- it was empty... no sign of the ring. Just as she expected. She was sitting on top of him her hands running through his hair, as were his. <em>

_This was the second time she caught them- today._

**_'Seems like they didn't get enough of each other.'_**

_She growled. The first time was during her morning break. And now... this was the second time were she took off for the rest of the day to celebrate something... with him._

**_'Check if she's using a genjutsu' her inner chided._**

_She did. And there was none._

**_'Let's bust his cheating ass!'_**

_For once... she let her inner take over. The door busted open, making the occupied couple jump. Mina stood and was walking nervously- but quickly- to the door. Sakura turned to Mina. "You know? I was going to forget the whole incident last month and continue your training... and maybe even recommend you to few other specialist's. But you can forget **that**. I was gonna keep this on the down low... but you can **forget** that to."_

_ She didn't respond. She just left._

_"Sakura she cast a gen-"_

_"FUCK OFF UCHIHA." Sasuke winced. She never called him that. "That was no genjutsu."_

_Sasuke looked downcast. "I'm sorry..."_

_"No. Fuck you."_

_"Tch. I wish it was her."_

_Her eye's widened. "Nani?"_

_"Should've married her. I mean at least she can ovulate."_

_"Sasu-"_

_He turned. "Forget it. Why don't you just leave?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.<em>**  
><strong><em> Pour real life down on me.<em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<em>**  
><strong><em> Am I good enough for you to love me too?<em>**

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_  
><em><strong> 'cause I can't say no.<strong>_

But the one thing she didn't understand was that... wasn't one persons love enough for him. Wasn't her love just good enough for him? She looked up at the bags. It has been a long time since she felt this way... this broken. She looked towards the clock. 3:50... Only 20 more minutes till he get's home. She just had to escape this emotional prison. Nothing she held on to stayed... nothing was good enough for her. Her parents...her old village... her old family..hell not even her _husband_ stayed faithful.

Tears over flowing; she grabbed at the pen and paper- scribbling down her feelings furiously.

"Sakura? You home?"

She quickly stood and transported her things... carrying the twin life with her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his empty bedroom- finding a note on his wife's pillow.<p>

Sasuke's eye's widened at the words that was written.

_**Under your spell again.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't breathe but I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough for you.<strong>_

_** Drink up sweet decadence.**_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can't say no to you.<strong>_

_** Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_  
><em><strong> Now I can't let go of this dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Can't believe that I feel...<strong>_

_** Good enough,**_  
><em><strong> I feel good enough.<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.<strong>_

_** And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_  
><em><strong> Pour real life down on me.<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Am I good enough for you to love me too?<strong>_

_** So take care what you ask of me,**_  
><em><strong> 'cause I can't say no.<strong>_

_And Sasuke... You'll never find me...you'll never find us._

_-and just to let you know... you'll never find Itachi, Miko, or Mika.  
><em>

"What the hell? Who are they?" he continued.

_You'll never find us.. you'll never find my babies._

_signed- Sakura, Itachi, Miko, Mika Uchiha._

He dropped the paper.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Next time: We meet the bitch that messed up Sasuke and Sakura's lifes! And Naruto meets Sakura's children!<p>

**Review=inspiration=_FASTER UPDATES_**


	3. Chapter 3

**UGH... I hat IB College sometimes... to much work... I was supposed to update this last week for Sama... but egh... but I updated and edited Sama's iUchiha chapter... I'm ust gonna stick wit the SASUSAKU goodness... cause the bonus stuff is just tom much egh.. but I have some new ideas that I'll post up at the end of this chapter...**

**AND WHEN ARE THESE STUPID BLOOD SUCKERS GONNA DIE? O^O? I jjust got bit again! TT0TT**

**THank you to the following people:**

**_raindrop: Thank you^^ I do plan on continuing! It's just... laziness lmao.. I'll try regularly updating... once a week or something ^^_**

**_IHaveNoCleverName: Why thank you you bastard! And you already you smacked meh upside the head! I need brain cells to WRITE so no kicking your best friends ass kthxbai! ALSO I appreciate that you stopped by in the Naruto verse for once! stop by more often!_**

**_TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan: THXs for that! I love your name ^^ I just lurv my country too *animetears* love france too! gotta give my mom some props to :^_**

**_minniemousemom: GLAD YOU LOVED IT! :D_**

**_LEGNA: Why thank you XD_**

**_Saku-iimouto: I know right? Thax for the review! I just feel for Sakura ya know! When is the sauce gonna relize it? LURV YOU!_**

**_SasuSakuKawaii: (chpter two) yeah... no... at the beginning it said i changed the names... from the orignial plot.. cause i wasn't feelin thm... but thx for the review_**

**_(chpter one) actually Sakura originally had blue eye's... but they changed it for the Anime(INO also had green eye's in the Manga... but blue eye's in the anime)... so in a way... she does have Saku-chans eyes! Also yep! Ita-chi is the elder.. Miko is middle and suke-chan is the younger._**

**_iLuvMaltesers: THx! I NEED the sauce to be jealous.. but it doesn't fit Sakura's calm motherly nature for this story... but maybe in the future we get or give the sause some ass whooping ne?_**

**_DarkBlueLynx: LYNX_CHAN! (i'm calling you tht for now on... ^^)_**

**_I know... I went back and edited tht part so thxs ^^'' yep! SORA IS SAI"S SPERM! nope.. they had their hoods on so he couldn't see anything... ANd I'm going to try to focus on this story and update once-2wice a week! I WILLL TRY!_**

**_random: THX! I just needed another feel to tht song... it was just to happy... for some reason... AND THANK YOU_**

**_sasuXsaku LOVER: THANKS YOU!_**

**_apple: thank you!_**

**_curlyhair37: thx you! LOVE YOUR NAME TTOOO !_**

**_Hotaru Himura: It was actually wat three? remember the beginning too! THax though and thax!_**

**_WOLFF: THANKX YOUUUU!_**

**_raven rose 101: thanxs I'm glad you loved it ^^_**

***********also Ive been qetting question... PM's and stuff about what I listen to to get my writing 'groove' well I did this to Hell the world by Sawako-chan! (k-on) and the Alesana when myth fades to legend album...so I'll do this every chapter if it helps...ENJOY ^^***********

* * *

><p>Summary: To think after that night she left him. To think after that night she had children; his children. And to think after 19 years; the eighteen year old triplet's want to beat the crap out of him. (iUchiha chapter two story)<p>

Note: I changed one of the child's name… and for better understanding of the plot I suggest you read iUchiha (a story of mine; you have to read the second chap. But you don't have to.)

IMPORTANT NOTE: Sai will be Sasuke's brother

_'we don't do that here!'_ - thoughts

"Betch what do you mean by that?"- dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**Chapter three: Fist Meeting's. Unknown Family's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Naruto looked at them suspiciously. "What's your business with the Hokage?"_

_The middle figure spoke stoically. "We just need to fill out some ANBU forms."_

_Naruto nodded, "It's the biggest tower in the village"_

_They nodded their thanks and disappeared. Naruto sighed, "Well teme, I'll be going."_

_Naruto then started walking off with his children. He then turned around, "Well I might as well disapprove those three brat's paper's. It'll make my life so much easier if I just fail them."_

_They both shared a smirk._

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Hokage-sama!"<p>

"Good day Hokage-sama!"

"How are you doing today Hokage-sama?"

Naruto just smiled and waved; his eyebrows twitching. 'Why couldn't show this type of affection when he was younger?

He smirked inwardly; the bunch of suck ups. He let the dark red Hokage cape flow behind him as he ran up the steps.

"Naruto you idiot. What are you doing?"

Naruto glanced up from his crouching pose; he laughed lightly. Trying to catch his breath; he wiped the light perspiration of his forehead. _"No wonder Sakura-chan never liked running up here'_ he thought sadly. _Sakura-chan..._

"Naruto? You still there?"

He glared up at his assistant. "Shikamaru! Treat your Hokage with some respect!"

Said man smirked, shoving his hands into his black cargo pants he turned around. The smoke of his joint trailing behind him as he walked forward; "Hinata told you to exercise again?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he caught up with his old friend. "She said she'll band ramen if I didn't drop a few pounds"

Walking forward he pushed open the oak doors leading into his office. "Kushina-chan and me could never live with out ramen." He said as he plopped down into the black chair. He sank in further as a frown marred his features; "I don't know why Minato prefers Cinnamon buns rather then Ramen."

Shikamaru burnt out the joint as he sat on the adjoining desk; he plopped his feet against the desk and shrugged. "Maybe he takes after his mother?"

Naruto gaped at the lazy man. "WATTA YA MEAN BY THAT!" His eye's went wide, "Hinata-chan LOVES Ramen!"

"That's what she tells you?" Shikamaru smirked and turned a sideways glance to his superior. "She told you she like's ramen?"

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Shikamaru silently laughed to him self; _'smart girl'_.

"Will you shut the hell up! The office is this way!"

Shikamaru turned a questioned look at Naruto's suddenly straightened posture aided with the devious glare in his eye's.

"You ASS SWIPE! I know where the god damn Hokage office is!"

There was a loud smack, and a male whine. "Why did you have to do that!"

There was then a female voice; that seemed to ooze out a superior smirk. "Listen up Tomato-hime; who lead us here last time?"

Naruto frowned; _'what did she mean by last time?'_

The deep voice seemed a little disappointed. "Aniki."

"Exactly," There was a even deeper voice. "So foolish little brother," the door creaked open. "So when I open this door your going to feel really stupid"

The door opened to reveal three familiar cloaks.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER FINISHED<em>

_TBC!_

_JUST KIDDING LET'S CONTINUE_!

* * *

><p>The third cloak laughed. "What are you doing here you big blob of orange."<p>

The third cloak was smacked by the slightly shorter cloak that stood next him. "Will you shut up!" the voice hissed.

A slightly tanned pale hand was revealed as it rubbed the growing lump. "Well this is obliviously not the Hokage's office." The hand went towards the seated blonde. "It's the same dobe from the field!"

The middle cloak shifted forward; "Your right..." her voice trailed off as Naruto guffawed at the two. _'Dobe?_' His teeth gritted as his stare became more hardened. _'The nerve of these two!'_ His eye's shifted to the tallest cloak; he seemed rigid._ 'Like he's embarrassed by being here with the two.'_ Naruto snorted at the thought, _'I would be ashamed just to be related to the buffoon's!'_ His hardened blue stare focused on the third figure, _'More likely him!'_

That was when the tallest figure stepped up and bowed. The two other figures faced to their 'older brother'. The second male voice snickered. "Why you bowing for a dobe?'

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto snickered; his blue head band falling over his eye's; "YO Teme! Still hiding from Sakura-chan?"

The crouched figured grunted as he shook the leaves from his head; the arm bandage's ripped and dirty. "Hn. She won't leave me alone."

Naruto let loose a wide grin; his genin uniform wrinkling as he sat down next to his team mate. "Well, Kakashi-sensei is going to want us in five," his voice trailed off. "More like twenty..." He grumbled. "Well your gonna have to face her sometime soon you chicken haired bastard."

Sasuke stood smirking. "What ever... dobe..."

Naruto gasped; then grinned mischievously. "SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME IS RIGHT HERE!"

The blonde then tackled his dark haired friend to the ground. "HURRY UP! I CAN ONLY HOLD HIM FOR SO LONG!"

_'It's a wonder I even managed to get him now..'_

"YOU DOBE! GET OFF me!"

*flashback end*

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled fondly at the memory; but didn't live in the moment as Shikamaru smacked him in the back of the head.<p>

"Naruto! Pay attention!" He hissed. Naruto growled, rubbing his head.

"I told you he's not the Hokage! He can't even manage to pay attention! The dobe-"

His head snapped forward; the tallest figure standing in front of his desk. "I apologize for his behavior Hokage-sama."

He snarled, "Whatta ya want?"

The figure didn't flinch but reach over for his pack. "We just need you to sign these papers sir."

Naruto smirked, interlacing his finger's under his chin. "Why should I ya brat?"

The figure seemed to release a sigh, "Would you please read these scrolls. I would very like to go back to my mother."

The middle cloak nodded. Her playful tone being replaced with an emotional tone. "Yes Hokage-sama. Mother is waiting for us."

The last figure was still defiant. "I don't know how he still got that title though. But yeah; I wanna go back to Kaa-chan."

Naruto raised an eye-brow toward Shikamaru. The male nodded. Naruto reached forward and took the two dark red scrolls.

As he read them; his face shifted into confused. Quickly turning into disbelief; then masking over to amusement.

He looked forward, "You want-" his hand covering his mouth trying to stifle the quickly approaching snorts. "Permission to continue living under Konoha's protection?" He leaned back guffawing. His teary eye's glanced back at the opened scrolls. "AND you want to promote your Jonin ranks to ANBU.?"

He glanced toward Shikamaru. "This is to good!" He faced toward them, "What's your names brats? I want to congratulate the clan who gave me the best laugh in a MONTH."

The tallest figure frowned under his hood; while he was about to step up; his younger sister stepped up. "It's Miko sir."

Naruto gasped. _'Miko?'_

Confusion laced within her voice as Miko asked " What's the matter Hokage-sama?"

Naruto sat back, shaking his head."Nothing brat. It's just my best friend and team mate told me she wanted to name her kid that."

"And why didn't she?"

Naruto frowned, the somber look dominated his sapphire eye's. "She disappeared. Some even think she's dead."

Miko bowed. "You have our condolence's." Even the the third cloak -the one that called him dobe- nodded. "These our my older sibling's -were triplet's- Itachi and Daisuke."

Naruto frowned. _'Two other name's Sakura wanted.'_

Shikamaru laced his finger's behind his head as he leaned back into his chair."What's your full name?"

The female nodded. "Miko, Itachi, and Daisuke Haruno"

Naruto fell out of his seat, his eye's widening with disbelief. "NANI?"

Shikamaru stood up; with gleaming eyes he spoke. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

Naruto turned to his companion. "What! What did you not think of before!"

Ignoring his question, he barked. "Remove your hoods!"

The third cloak grumbled. "I thought we could've avoided this." He glared at the tallest figure, "Aniki you lied."

They proceeded to remove their hoods.

And What they saw shocked them into silence...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Now I want you opinion on which story plot should I continue...<p>

_NaruHina: "Hinata you did what?"_

_Hinata glanced at her seated friends. "It's nothing to worry about...it's just an account."_

_Sakura stared excitingly at the Raven head. "But are you serious? Your seriously going to continue this?"_

_TenTen laughed; "You never know Saks! It's just a fake Facebook account." she shrugged. "No harm no foul right?"_

_Ino giggled. "Yeah no worries Saks!"_

_She sighed. "So you guy's don't mind me chatting with him?" Her finger's meekly twirling around each other._

_Her friends jumped from her bed. "HIM?"_

That's one of them!

Here's the next!

_SasuSaku/Nejiten/ (the usual...)_

_**********THIS JUST IN! POPULAR ALL BOY METAL BAND 'VOID' OF KIRI REVEALED TO BE AN ALL GIRL BAND EXCLUDING GUITARIST GARRA A.K.A SAND SHADOWS!******_

_The television showed quick views of the band mates._

_Neji smirked, "Well look at that. This proves We're not gay."_

_Sasuke smirked and continued. "Yeah; the band mates are girls." Sasuke turned toward his female twin. "Well except for your Sand Shadow guy Miko."_

_Said sibling grumpled and gave them their accounted money._

_Nagato suddenly walked into the room, green eye's widening. "Imotou? Otouto?"_

_The room froze at the mentioned of the banished younger Haruno sibling's names. All head's faced the TV screen as the Picture foze; the screen showing two black haired twenty year olds; their ice green eye's emotionless._

SO which one do ya like?

Also!... I kind of need a BETA for this.. so if your interested or have any recommendation's for good Beta's please tell me!

_Reviews= Love= **FASTER UPDATES**_


	4. Chapter 4

OH! look an update! for like how long have i've been gone? -||||- for too long... Sometimes being in an IB school is just /horrible/... I've started on some other chapters and some new stories... I got my hair dyed... now its still its black... but llike up to my shoulders and has white tipps! Yeah! ugh I'm just procrastinating... bleh I'm horrible... Also to linx-chan I have have added a twist so if u wnt to know just hit me up on up PM

also if you have any questions you can just like email me at . or my livejournal: Misuto_sama.. but like I hardly use it... or I dont have any friends so like i'm a failure..."UGH"

And question: WHO HERE HAS READ THE SON OF NEPTUNE? ASDSDFLGFDGK I just /hate/ Riodan for leaving a clliffhanger... like seriously dude? Like I have a new story for that... and a ne one-shot series

I'M ALSO IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! I can't keep on writing these thing's w/o a damn BETA guys!

Also the story I introduced at the end of the last chapter will be posted either sometimes next week.. or tomorrow... Like I need to change my clock... DAY LIKE SAVING"S BABEZ! AN EXTRA HOUR OF SLLLEEEEPPPPPP! I'm such a lazy bum...DID YOU GUY'S READ THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTER? I sorta feel bad for Madara now cause like he's been dead and some poser is making his bad name already bad... and like one question: WHo the hell is TOBI? When I read this I was like shet! this might effed up some of peoples stories plots! So masa-sempai... What's up with all the twist's ?

Any who~ I decided that I wanted to learn my reviewrs better like you'd fill this out if you may:

_Namme: Misuto-sama_

_Age range (if you want to): 19-20_

_AWesomenes level: 10 ( thz rigth -smirks-)_

_Fav band of the moment: right now its b/w Guns 'n' Roses or Thousand foot Krutch_

_Fav song of all time: Black Sabbath by Black Sabbath_

_Fav color: Green... surprise surprise when all I wear is Black-charcoal... well black is a SHADE... so umph. B(_

_Birthday: 3/ 26_

_Status: Engaged... (you don't have to fill this one... my twin dared me tooo)_

_Siblings: Older twin... Two younger siblings... One older bro... like my my~. parents hve been busy now have they?_

_Fav thing to say: "You bum" or "They say Karma's a bitch... well they haven't met her twin sister: school"_

_*so like you can just fill this out if you want too! PLz? o.o?*_

-This chapter has been done to the songs off: Welcome to the jungle by: G'n'R. Puppet by: Thousand Foot Krutch (RIP Saso-Chan) Vietnow by Rage against the Machines, and finally I'm awesome by: Spose (total Prussia Character song)

* * *

><p>Review time:<p>

_Lil'cuppyCAKEZ_  
><em>2011-10-21 . chapter 3<em>

_I'm glad your addicted!_

_Stella_  
><em>2011-10-06 . chapter 1<em>

_askdnowueb_

_WEll your amazing! thank you for reading! -love sign-_

_DarkBlueLynx_  
><em>2011-09-25 . chapter 3<em>

_An update !_

_~(^w^~)(~^w^)~_

_yeah its okay... I forgive you... wel I hope you forgive me? as a present... or peace offer I will offer u a twist tht I added to the plot... or like... you can just sit bck and have to deal with the suspense with the other readers... Maybe?_

_=)_

_Iknow right?_

_TT _ TT_

_Lol, iit was to good not to put tht in_

_Hahaha_

_I'm glad you like tomato-hime! Some one had to receive chicken-bums tomato genes... -snicker- _

_They would hve to test thm... or like do smething right?_

_Welll like now they do cause shika's awesome ?_

_Update soon!_

_(I know... join the club! )_

_It is... School's karma;s _

_IHaveNoCleverName_  
><em>2011-09-23 . chapter 3<em>

_Y-you were serious about the story... *OTL*..._

_TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan_  
><em>2011-09-23 . chapter 3<em>

_Ok soo... Yes french and Japanese? Well we'll see if he /really/ did have sex with the other girl. WEll then... keep on reading! Totally funny!_

_minniemousemom_  
><em>2011-09-22 . chapter 3<em>

_THANX YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!THe band void has been in my head longer so like I'm writting tht one :P_

_ZeUnKnOwNdUdE_  
><em>2011-09-22 . chapter 3<em>

_I know I should... but schools a betch and like I have disease named eternal laziness_

_curlyhair37_  
><em>2011-09-22 . chapter 3<em>

_Thz XD and I still totally lurv your name! Curly hair... gud job ^^_

_redxcherrie_  
><em>2011-09-21 . chapter 3<em>

_Thx! -heart-_

_jihyun P_  
><em>2011-09-21 . chapter 3<em>

_I know! I tend to write short to mid length so I can keep the suspense going... And keep you guy's hooked!_

_apple_  
><em>2011-09-21 . chapter 3<em>

_Thanx!_

_SasuSakuKawaii_  
><em>2011-09-21 . chapter 3<em>

_I hoped so too... but I couldn't... but thx for the review!_

_raven rose 101_  
><em>2011-09-21 . chapter 3<em>

_Well You'll know what they're gonna do! and thx... I already chose the metal one anyways ^^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: To think after that night she left him. To think after that night she had children; his children. And to think after 19 years; the eighteen year old triplet's want to beat the crap out of him. (iUchiha chapter two story)<em>

_Note: I changed one of the child's name… and for better understanding of the plot I suggest you read iUchiha (a story of mine; you have to read the second chap. But you don't have to.)_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: Sai will be Sasuke's brother_

_'we don't do that here!' - thoughts_

_"Betch what do you mean by that?"- dialogue_

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**Chapter four: Building a clan. Team Hebi**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Shikamaru laced his finger's behind his head as he leaned back into his chair."What's your full name?"_

_The female nodded. "Miko, Itachi, and Daisuke Haruno"_

_Naruto fell out of his seat, his eye's widening with disbelief. "NANI?"_

_Shikamaru stood up; with gleaming eyes he spoke. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"_

_Naruto turned to his companion. "What! What did you not think of before!"_

_Ignoring his question, he barked. "Remove your hoods!"_

_The third cloak grumbled. "I thought we could've avoided this." He glared at the tallest figure, "Aniki you lied."_

_They proceeded to remove their hoods._

_And What they saw shocked them into silence..._

* * *

><p><em>Hokage's Office:<em>

Shikamaru frowned. This was a surprise; and he didn't like surprises. Dark brown eye's stared into the three pairs of dark shaded eye's.

The First figure that his gaze landed on was stall and held a sharp resemblance with the oldest Uchiha. The age lines lurking down his nose slightly obscured by black bangs. The pale sharp nose was nestled perfectly between lush black lashes, and narrowed dark blue eye's - bordering black-. Settled between his widow-peak hairline was a leaf head-band. His dark beauty made him worry about his daughter; she was a sucker for the dark mystery type.

The second figures hand was curled tightly around the third figures collar. The tanned hand was darkened by the fishnet covering that continued up the feminine lean arm; the rest of her body shrouded in the dark cloak. Dark cold blue eye's stared back at him; the dark red lashes curled to natural perfection. The flawless skin accented by the high cheekbones, and a soft but sharp nose. Plump red lips ghosting a snarl as the figure beside her continued to mumble. The glinting metal that shone between thick locks of wavy cherry oak shaded hair (which was tied tightly behind her head in a ponytail. She blew out some of the locks out of her face as she glared harder at the still grumbling third figure.

What shocked Shikamaru the most was the grumbling figure. His tall stature bending side way's to help keep his balance as the shorter sibling held his black high-neck collar. His dark black-accented navy blue- hair falling in front of reflective smoldering charcoal eye's. The slightly tanned nose scrunched up in distaste; followed by plump pale pink lips forming a pout; as the smaller figure gripped his collar harder. Shikamaru stared blankly as he watched the Sasuke- look- a- like swat at the gloved hands.

'I wonder how Naruto is holding up,' he thought.

Taking a chance he glanced at his long time friend. Naruto's tanned face was molded in the perfect look of shock. He watched as Naruto's shoulder's sagged; his whole body deflating as he leaned back into the lush over sized chair. His blue eye's defeated as he looked at the small family.

_"Sakura-chan"_ he breathed out.

The figure's froze. standing straight the Sasuke twin frowned.

"How do you know our mother?"

* * *

><p>Naruto was shocked. Staring at him straight in the face was the next generation of Uchiha's.<p>

'Sasuke'

His heart went out to the Uchiha. He watched everyday as the young man walked around Konoha fooling most people.

But he couldn't fool him. He saw how the Uchiha trudged around Konoha; his prideful glare lacking the heart for it. He watched as he silently, hurtfully, watched as his generation walk around with their love ones- watching as their family expanded. While him?

He had no one.

Until now.

He breathed out a sigh as he thought of the endless possibilities. The Uchiha wouldn't be so sad anymore. He would finally catch up with the rest of the team. He could finally have a family.

His heart lightened up at the fact of getting to see his team mate again. He could finally tell her what really happened 18 years ago. He finally tell her what that bitch did.

_"Sakura-chan" _He breathed.

He was shook out of his daze when the third figure spoke.

_"How do you know our mother?"_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-Sensei!"<p>

Said man smirked._ 'Thing's never change,' _he thought as he stood; the freshly cleaned weapons gleaming in the light. Letting his dark eye's lingering on the two figures running over to him.

"Sasu-sensei! guess what! I beat Kiri!"

Sasuke smirked down at the hoping children. Suigetsu and Karin... who would've thought.

Twin pair's of purple eye's gleamed back at him; one having blue hair falling into her eye's the other having white hair falling into his hair. "So who do you think won Sasuke-sensei!"

Smirking down at the energetic eight year old's he chuckled. "I'm not even your sensei yet Tohru."

The young boy pouted, "Yeah bout Kyo-chan calls you sensei."

The slightly shorter twin growled; "You BAKA!" her pale fist coming down on her brothers shoulder. She flipped her short pig-tail and sighed, "Kyo-nii only calls Sasuke-sensei, 'sensei' because Kyo-nii is old enough to be on Sasuke-sensei_ **(A/N: at first before I edited it... I unconsciously wrote Sasusaku-sensei... talk about obsessed XD) **_Genin team."_  
><em>

Tohru smirked, and poked his shorter twin in the head. "Then why do you call him sensei?"

Kiri flushed, mumbling incoherent sentences- well as fast as an eight year can.

"KIRI AND TORHU HOZUKI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO! STOP RUNNING AROUND!"

Sasuke rolled his eye's; can she ever keep her kids in one place?

He watched in amusement as his former teammate disciplined her children; her slightly out of breath husband catching up. She swirled around to the taller man. "And YOU!" Her finger gabbing at his chest. "You know I have a shift at the Hospital! Tsunade-sama needs me there so we can continue our search on find-" she then noticed her husband's pointed look behind her.

Silently thanking her husband she turned around to face a confused_ Sasuke. _"Looking for who Karin?"

Ignoring his question Karin bent down to pick up her son; letting him bounce excitingly on her shoulders. "Arigato Sasuke-kun for finding them! We'll see you at the Konoha celebration!"

Trotting away she glanced over at her husband. "Suigetsu! Get Kiri!" With that she continued to walk off.

Suigetsu sighed picking up the blue-haired girl; carrying her on his back he turned to Sasuke. "See you later Sasuke. Juugo and Hikari are still waiting on your answer to being Shigure's god-Father!"

Speeding up to catch up to his wife, Sasuke frowned. " For who exactly is Tsuanade looking for Suigetsu!"

He went ignored.

He frowned and started walking toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sped up; the the 'clacks' of her heels echoing throughout the wide staircase. 'I sense their chakara.'<p>

A small amount of heat glared on her high cheekbones in excitement. She was going to see them again!

She was going to see her grand babies again!

Finally slowing down her chakara induced pace she pushed open the broad oak wood doors; her eye's taking in sight of the strangers in the room. When she spotted the wave of red her she screamed; "Miko! Daisuke! Itachi! Hows my grand babies doing?"

The four cloaked figures spun around; eye's seemingly brightening; "Su-ba-chan!"

The shorter girl ran into the opened blondes' arms. The other two figures walking quickly to the beaming blond. Ruffling their hair she smirked down at them- and yes she was just and inch taller then them... well thanks to the heels- "How's everyone doing?"

Wide blue eye's stared back into honey colored ones. "Great-"

"Horrible! It's been going horrible Ba-chan!"

Ignoring the ice hard stare of his sister, Daisuke shoved his sister out of the way; burying himself into her arms. Jerking his head back towards Naruto and Shikamaru he pouted. "That dob- that mean Hokage wont sign our ANBU and living papers. He say's he wants to kick us out of the village."

Jerking her head up from the memorizing dark blue eye's she glared at the gaping blonde, "What do you mean you wont sign their papers?"

Naruto flushed, sweat falling off his face. "I- No- He's Lying-"

Tsunade frowned harder, squeezing the boy harder into her bosom. "Are you saying my grand babies are lying? Brat you better watch your mouth!"

"Tsunade, you have grand kids?"

The room froze; turning around still gripping the poor young lad to her chest. Naruto gasped.

_"Teme."_

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

* * *

><p><em>weLLL THERE YOU GO... i'M DONE FOR THE NIGHT... iM TOO TIIIRRREDDDD.<em>

_ja! Misuto!  
><em>

_Reviews= Love= **FASTER UPDATES**_


	5. Chapter 5

_There was a malfunction when we created this account... This IS A JOINT ACCOUNT I (Sama) is the main writer of this account... Misuto sometime writes... but she's the editor... or the main editor of this account... I thought that the '-' would make things easier... but then I remembered that Sama isn't actually a name... so I changed the name of this account and added 'and' instead of the '-'_

_I hope this makes thing's easier._

_I'm in eighth grade... and go to an IB school... how I met Misuto (she's actually a person)... I actuallly don't know... I forget... She's 19... and I am 13 turning 14 on March 26... we share the same birthday._

_Sorry for the problems... _sweatdrop__

_This story is by me... Sama... but Misuto edits and crapp... and to make it clearer for the readers when ever we respond to reveiws we'll both say our name at the end..._

_And thanks to Lynx-chan for being there for me!_

_This chapter is dedicated to two special readers who helped me a lot andwho's reviews stuck out to me: _

_Awesome Ninja-Chan _

_and _

_DarkBlueLynx_

_And thank you to all the readers who have reviewed and favorited/ alerted _

_it means a lot to a 13 year old._

* * *

><p>Summary: To think after that night she left him. To think after that night she had children; his children. And to think after 19 years; the eighteen year old triplet's want to beat the crap out of him. (iUchiha chapter two story)<p>

Note: I changed one of the child's name… and for better understanding of the plot I suggest you read iUchiha (a story of mine; you have to read the second chap. But you don't have to.)

IMPORTANT NOTE: Sai will be Sasuke's brother

_'we don't do that here!'_ - thoughts

"Betch what do you mean by that?"- dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**Chapter Five: Faded Photographs: Part I  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Ignoring the ice hard stare of his sister, Daisuke shoved his sister out of the way; burying himself into her arms. Jerking his head back towards Naruto and Shikamaru he pouted. "That dob- that mean Hokage wont sign our ANBU and living papers. He say's he wants to kick us out of the village."_

_Jerking her head up from the memorizing dark blue eye's she glared at the gaping blonde, "What do you mean you wont sign their papers?"_

_Naruto flushed, sweat falling off his face. "I- No- He's Lying-"_

_Tsunade frowned harder, squeezing the boy harder into her bosom. "Are you saying my grand babies are lying? Brat you better watch your mouth!"_

_"Tsunade, you have grand kids?"_

_The room froze; turning around still gripping the poor young lad to her chest. Naruto gasped._

_"Teme."_

* * *

><p>When Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office, he didn't know what to believe in.<p>

Inclining his eyebrow's; he let his brain process the scene before him.

The dobe was out of his seat- the one he swore that he would never get out of- and was disheveled.

Nara, for once in his life Sasuke found his lazy intelligent eyes confused. The great genius Nara was confused!

And Sasuke had to do a double take when he saw the former Hokage squishing a dark head of a teenager.

Sasuke smirked. "You molesting again Tsunade?"

Said blond snapped out her we and glared at the Uchiha; "It was ONCE; and I was fucking DRUNK."

Shifting onto his left leg Sasuke puffed out an amused breath. "Your always drunk." Nodding toward the Hokage' desk, " Dobe, open the third drawer on your left and twist the frog knob to the left then pull it open when you hear it click."

Glancing at the left drawer he pulled it open, and to his surprise there was a frog there. Glaring suspiciously toward Sasuke, he twisted the knob and continued to twist until he heard a faint click. Widening his he snapped his head forward to a smug looking Sasuke. "It clicked!"

Tsunade fidgeted, and tightened her grip unconsciously around the teen' neck; forcing his head further in her breast.

Sasuke smirked. "No shit Sherlock; now pull it open."

Naruto pulled the knob upward.

Nothing happened.

_Tsunade breathed out a breath of relief and loosening her grip on Daisuke only to have to-_

"LIER!" Naruto glared. " Nothing happ-"

Sighing Sasuke raised a hand. 'Look at the southern draw, the one with the slug imprinted at the upper left corner."

Squatting down, Naruto searched for the draw and was surprised to find it, even more surprised when it was slightly opened. "Hey its' open!"

"I told you dobe."

Jerking on the cabinet's rusty handle; Naruto busted out laughing. Teary blue eye's focused on Tsunade. "You have SIX bottles' of sake in here!"

_Suck it back in, and holding onto Daisuke even harder; poor Daisuke_.

Smirking Sasuke leaned against the wall.

Tsuande glared at the young man. "You idiotic brat!" shoving Daisuke roughly away; and stomping up to Sasuke.

'Thank Kami' Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oi, Suke-chan."

Hearing the familiar husky whisper of his sister, he turned towards her. "Nani ko-kun?" He whispered back bitterly; the damn granny gave him a bruise on his left shoulder.

Rolling her eye's Miko jerked her chin up towards the bickering pair. "Do you see what I see?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he leaned on his left leg. "Yeah, I see a bastard bickering with an alcoholic grandma."

Smacking the back of his, Miko growled. "No you idiot. Think harder, look harder. I know you have a brain in there."

Glaring at nothing in particular, Daisuke focused in on the scene. The older woman who he knew so well was lightly scolding the younger man as if she knew him. Knowing that if anyone messed or snitched about her sake stash she would impale them immediately, hold them with a sense of hostility, and high levels of bitter anger would present them self in her honey colored eyes. But looking closer his eye's widened, what he saw there was completely different. Her honey colored eyes were soft yet hard- almost scolding him. As if he was a young boy who needed tough love; and she was the one to dish it out. He watched her yank on his ear pulling him down to her height (finally someone was taller then his grandmother!) and whisper hotly in his ear. he saw the tall dark man twitch and grunt as if in understanding. He watched the emotions play out on his face; he smirked when his grandmother got flustered for one moment. He saw his ears burn and his eyebrow turned inward when his grandmother smirked and lashed out on him quietly. He saw when they were both calmly whispering and watched as the strange man's mid-night shaded eyes softened into a dark cobalt blue.

Staring at his sister who looked at him expectantly; "well? DO you see it?"

Looking fore longingly toward the pair he nodded. "Hai, they seem familiar with one another." Staring more head on at her he slightly grinned, "Like they both lost something that they loved." Showing a soft grin he turned toward the two. The strange man had his grandmother's hand and was trying to relieve his ear from her iron- like grip. "Hey Miko-"

"Hm?"

Daisuke smirked. "I like him"

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't like this man.<p>

NO he didn't like this man at all.

He didn't like the way he spoke so familiar with his grandmother; how he seemed to know how to work around her.

He didn't like the way he touched her, or how his eye's would soften at the mention of someone; or how Tsunade would pinch his ear's like she was scorning him; but still caring for him.

He didn't Like how the man had similar qualities to his younger sister and brother.

He didn't like it how he acted like him - especially that.

The strange man left eyebrow would twitch before he would smirk a small smirk.

He didn't like how the man would keep his eye's dark and playful but serious at the same time.

Or the fact that he would lean slightly to the right and tilt his head to the left slightly when he was about to blush.

But one of the main thing's he didn't like was the fact that the strange man kept smiling softly at the sound of his mother's name.

Yes he heard his grandmother's conversation with this man. Of how 'they both missed her,' and how she was going to kick 'his mother when she next saw her for telling him where the secret sake stash was'

He should warn her when they got home.

But besides the fact, he didn't like the fact that he spoke so soft and tenderly about his mother.

He didn't like the way his dark eyes' would soften when he spoke of her name.

He didn't like the fact that his heart would warm at the sight of this man; like the feeling of the need to make this man proud of him.

He didn't like the fact that his brain wanted this man to be his father.

Itachi simply didn't like this man.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>SOrry that iI had to cutt it off here but it's 10:57 and I have to my Algebra HW and my Living Enviroment HW and study for it!...<p>

-BOWS-

I am also sorry for the grammar mistakes I didn't have the chance to send it to Misuto...

I'm sopoooo sorry! But expect thing's to heat up after this chapter!

and if you have any questions about the kids in the story I'd be happy to tell you anything I can!

Ja~

Sama


End file.
